This invention relates to a product display and marketing device, and particularly to a display and marketing device for displaying and marketing refrigerated or frozen products such as refrigerated foods, floral products, frozen foods and the like.
Presently known display devices for refrigerated or frozen products generally include a plurality of doors which are openable at the front of the display device. These doors are opened often by customers, and therefore must be durable while at the same time being capable of easy opening and easy closing.
Presently existing doors for these display devices include rigid metal frames completely surrounding insulated glass panes. These metal frames fit within a corresponding metal frame in the cabinet itself. Thus, a plurality of vertical support members must be provided in the cabinet frame itself for accommodating the various doors therein.
While the aforementioned present structure provides reasonably good sealing around the doors, it does not present an attractive appearance from the exterior, since the rectangular frames of the doors and the rectangular frames for receiving the doors are visible to the customers. Furthermore, these rectangular frames interfere with the viewing by the customer of the merchandise within the cabinet. If the merchandise is positioned behind the rectangular frames of the doors, it is not readily visible by the customer.
Another disadvantage of present metal frame doors is that the metal frame is conductive of heat. Furthermore, the metal frame doors and the door frames for receiving the doors are subject to condensation and usually require anticondensation heaters to be placed therein. All this adds substantially to the refrigeration load necessary to maintain the device at the desired temperature.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved product display device for refrigerated or frozen foods, flowers or other similar products requiring refrigeration.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display device having a plurality of glass doors which do not obstruct the view by the customer of the contents within the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a product display device which eliminates the necessity for vertical support frames adjacent the edges of the doors.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerated product display device wherein the doors are made primarily of glass and do not include cumbersome rectangular frames surrounding the glass and obstructing the customer's view of the contents of the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a product display device which is attractive in appearance, effective in marketing, efficient in operation, and durable in construction.